


Digital Love

by Craorach



Series: Music to Ship By [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craorach/pseuds/Craorach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had trouble with this one, because the song title is so different from the lyrics.</p></blockquote>





	Digital Love

Judy awoke slowly with a smile on her muzzle and squeezed the warm pillow in her arms. It smelled of him, even though he hadn't slept on the couch with it for a few days. She lay there, enjoying what was left of his presence and the sun pouring in. She should call him to hang out.

The rabbit drifted on his scent for awhile as she let herself wake up until she found her mind drifting to what he would think if he found her cuddled up to his pillow. It wouldn't be like her dreams, it would be a disaster!

Her phone went off and she grabbed for it blindly, only swiping it open when she saw "my fox" as caller ID. She should change that before he got any ideas.

"Judy! Thank god, are you okay?!?"

The rabbit blinked at her phone. He called her by name, and he's panicking, what..?

"I just woke up, Nick. I was gonna call you, you want to hang out la... " Judy found herself cutoff by an incredulous fox.

"Woke up? It's gone ten, Bogo is going berserk. I'm on the way over with Wolford in case something has happened!"

"It's our day off, Nick... " already her voice was getting worried and she switched apps and stared at the day ".... I'M LATE!!?"

"You.. just slept in? Wolford, she just slept in.... I know!" Then, the laughter started. She could tell her partner was just about incapacitated with laughter.

"Shut up! Can you come pick me up?"

There was a pause before the answer came and all she could hear was laughter. Then Wolford finally found his voice. "Once I can drive again, sure."

"I hate you, I hate Nick more."

She hung up and tried to convince herself that the mocking would make her forget about the dream.

The gray rabbit found herself dancing around her apartment despite being in a hurry, unable to keep her mind from it.

**

_It was the Gazelle concert again and there she was, bouncing and cheering and dancing... and she looked sideways, Nick was there. The "always cool" fox was just tapping his foot and smiling before she hip checked him._

_"C'mon Slick, can't you dance?"_

_"I am dancing, see? My foot is moving, my head is bobbing."_

_She'd laughed, and continued hopping around him as he "danced" and smirked._

 

**

She opened her front door with her hastily donned uniform on to see that same smirking fox looking at her, his arms folded over his chest and watching her over his aviators, doing his best to play the stern and annoyed partner.

"Officer Hopps, decided not to come to work today and scare us all huh?"

"Cram it, Wilde." the rabbit actually growled, and shoves past her partner, closing the door behind her and hurrying down the stairs, leaving the fox there staring.

"That's not fair! You lecture me when I'm late!" and he hurries after her, and to the cruiser waiting outside.

By the time they arrived at the station, she'd already had enough of the teasing from the canines in the car with her.. so when the cheetah at the front desk called her name in delight when he saw her, she just glared and stomped past.

"Can it, Clawhauser, I've got to see the chief."

The rabbit had a scowl on her face as she raced through the station and up the stairs towards the chief's office, pausing to tidy up her uniform before she knocked on the door... it was a few seconds before the deep growling voice came from within.

"Get in here Hopps!"

The rabbit winced, how does he always know it's me?!? She ducked inside nervously through a smaller door built for smaller mammals.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

And that was how she came to be where she was now, alone in the evidence locker, auditing it.. all day, and into the evening. It didn't make it any better that she couldn't get her mind of that dream!

**

_During the evening, she'd danced around him and slowly moved closer without really noticing, other animals were in a crowd so there wasn't much room after all._

_It was getting towards the end of the show, and the slower numbers had started... she looked around her, they were all paired up if they had someone to be with, and she looked curiously at the fox beside her._

_He was looking really bored now, glancing around the other animals in the place and not even bothering to tap his foot.. no, not bored, awkward._

_Her dream self, the insane reckless idiot bunny that she really should have a talk too, had wrapped her arms around Nick's waist and demanded he dance... and despite her moving, he'd stood there like a stone._

_It'd taken him awhile, before he wrapped his arms around her, and they'd started dancing together._

**

And that was it, that was when she'd woken up to the worst day of her career. She couldn't blame Nick even if it was totally his fault for being so handsome and charming and... no...

Her daydreaming was cut short by McHorn saying her name repeatedly, and shaking her.

"Hopps! Wake up! Chief would have your fluffy little tail if he saw you daydreaming instead of auditing.. he wants you upstairs, apparently Nick stuffed up the report on your last arrest and he wants another copy."

"Yes! I get out of this place!" the rabbit spins for joy as she jumps out of her seat and starts racing up the stairs to their offices.

"He wants you back down here after!"

That didn't distract her, she just hopped and bounced up the stairwell and into the break room to get her lunch, before skidding into her chair in the cubicle she shared with Nick. She found the email from the Chief right away, and started working up the report that Nick was supposed to file.. for once she was glad that he was such a lazy, good for nothing, annoying, funny, cocky... she shook herself out of it and finished up the report, taking her time over it and her lunch to drag out the time she was away from the evidence locker.

So, being a dutiful bunny she of course had to check every email as it showed up.. it might be important. There was all the usual interoffice banter, and the Chief asking her several times if the report was done and reminding her of audit duties. Reluctantly, after an hour of reading emails, lunch and report writing.. she sent the report to her superior and checked the last email that had come in.

**~ZPD Ball - SAVE THE DATE, GET A DATE, DON'T FORGET LEAVE!~**

She read the thing over, feeling even worse now... she was too busy to get a date, and Nick would be there with some stunning vixen, and it would all go wrong and she'd hate it..

**

_The songs ended, and the two of them still danced together slowly, not needing the music... and then he leaned down and kissed her, and the sun came up.... and she woke up._

**

"When have I ever not gotten what I wanted.... first bunny cop.... you're getting your man.. "

With that, she locked her computer and dug out her cellphone on the slow walk back downstairs.

"Fru Fru... honey... can you help me buy a dress? One that Nick would like."

**Author's Note:**

> Had trouble with this one, because the song title is so different from the lyrics.


End file.
